


Loves His Mommy

by littlesforfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, D/s, Deepthroating, Domme!Abaddon, F/M, Mommy Kink, Plugs, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub!Dean, Subspace, Toys, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesforfandom/pseuds/littlesforfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is a bad little boy, does spanking him really amount to a punishment, or a reward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves His Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundeanre on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsundeanre+on+tumblr).



> on tumblr: http://littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Dean didn’t like this position, he really didn’t like this position, he loved this position. He jumped at the feeling of the crack of Abaddon’s hand coming down on his backside again, cheeks stinging and cock bobbing at the force.

"Oh Dean Dean Dean. You know when you’re a defiant little boy you get a spanking." She rained down hard on him, making him cry out and buck into her legs, "Mommy doesn’t like punishing her little boy."

Dean fell to the ground when pushed and moaned as it shifted the plug between his cheeks. “Please Mommy?”

Abaddon leaned down next to him as she had when she first began. One hand soothing the place she’d bruised on his neck and the other pulling at his pretty pink nipples. “Please what baby? You want to suck Mommy’s cock? Or do you want her to fuck you?”

"Both." He whined at her fingers and tried to sit up to take her strap-on into his mouth. "Please? Want it!"

 

"Oh sweetie, you’re gonna have to do better than that." She smirked "Beg for it."

Dean whined high in his throat and squirmed, trying to push back onto his plug, or into her hand, he needed something. “P-Please! I’ll do anything! I’ll eat you out, and be a good boy and cum without touching myself because only bad boys touch themselves without permission, please-please! Mommy! Want you please!?”

 

"Hmmm…" She circled Dean, one hand trailing his shoulders and making him shiver. "If you do a good enough job sucking Mommy’s cock, she can let you ride it then." Dean seemed to perk right up and scrambled to get into a good position for sucking and opened wide for her to control the pace.

When the head first went in, Dean nearly cried he was so happy, but as it went in further and further, Dean tried not to choke, and felt it gathering pressure. The pressure felt nice and Dean relaxed his throat, seeing how long he could go with the cock lodged just to where he could swallow, before going even deeper. It felt nice and rather dizzying.

Suddenly the cock was gone from his mouth and he looked around in confusion. Abaddon was holding his head steady by the chin and asking him questions, but he couldn’t really figure out what she was saying.

"Hey!" She snapped her fingers and Dean understood that. "You tracking? I may be a demon, but I’m not a bad Domme. Not gonna let my baby boy fuck himself if he isn’t all there." Dean shook his head a little and nodded.

"I’m here Mommy."

"Good." She sat down and patted her lap. "I told you you could ride me, not come over and take that plug out."

Dean didn’t remember the last time he’d gotten up that fast, scrambling over to her and into her lap. His fingers slipped a few times trying to pull the plug out but finally got a good hold and tugged, making him moan when the thickest part popped past and slid out. A thin line of lube trailed out after, running down his thigh and leaving his hole shining.

When he lined up her strap-on, he slid down almost right away, stopping every inch or so to breath and get used to it, cause that thing was thick. When his ass met her thighs though, he felt full and warm, his hole spammed around her when he twitched though. “Mm! Mommy! So good.”

"I know that baby. Your hole just loves me doesn’t it?"

"Yeah!" He pulled up and slammed down again, moaning at being refilled. It’s head pressed into his prostate on the downstroke and the entire thing rubbed against at. Dean was so glad this thing had bumps on it because that felt so good!

Dean’s movements were already erratic and he’d only just begun, slamming himself down as fast as he could and his balls already drawn tight. “Mommy! I’m close! Please let me cum! Please…”

He broke off into sobbing, his cock purple and dripping and his ass spamming around the toy every down stroke.

Abaddon slowly trailed her finger up Dean’s cock. If he were any other sub he’s have blown his load already, but she trained him well. “Are you gonna be a good boy and suck Mommy off?”

Dean nodded biting his lip “Yes Mommy!”

"Are you gonna put up a fuss about being sore later?"

Dean’s head went back and forth in a way one would thing he was gonna snap his neck. “No Mommy!”

"Well I guess then." She grabbed Dean’s cock and stroked it once, watching him gasp and still before cum went shooting out over her stomach. She smiled when he sagged and allowed him a moment to gather himself up before pushing him off her lap.

"Mommy’s turn."

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: http://littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
